


rukaruka的花花世界

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 花花生贺自认至今为止最佳
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	rukaruka的花花世界

1  
流川枫打开门，对着空气说了句我回来了。  
屋里还是老样子。  
早上出门前分好的垃圾还在原地，洗衣机里的衣服还没有晾出去。  
本应该对他说你回来了呀的人仍然躲在阳台上打瞌睡。  
他的表情和清醒时无异，还是死气沉沉的。

流川枫在加热好的速冻米饭上打上一颗生鸡蛋，再淋上甜酱油。  
随便搅拌几下，晚餐就做好了。  
傍晚的余晖洒在窗外的农田里，春日的晚风拂过空旷的田垄。  
同村的大叔大婶有说有笑地把菜筐抬上小卡车。  
啊。  
流川枫想起来了。  
夫妇俩上次送来的卷心菜好像还剩了半颗。  
打开冰箱一看，菜叶干瘪发黄还长出了霉点，看样子是不能吃了。

流川枫重新打包好垃圾，下楼。上楼前，他去了趟便利店。

咖喱猪排便当，果蔬汁，牛奶，极细巧克力百奇。  
结账时流川枫习惯性地伸向okamoto君。转念一想家里还有好几盒没用，手又缩了回来。

樱木花道醒了。  
是被晾衣杆上落下的水滴滴醒的。  
他站起来把没甩干的汗衫拧了拧，深深地打了个哈欠。  
太阳怎么落山了。  
他挠挠乱糟糟的头发，走到客厅。  
桌上有他喜欢吃的猪排饭和速溶味增汤。  
流川枫知道他不用塑料盒吃饭，特地把肉和浇头倒在小碟子里。

樱木：你回来怎么不叫醒我。  
流川：今天在家做什么了？  
樱木：无业游民能做什么。

流川没接话，递了一罐果蔬汁给樱木。  
新闻节目在谈论超人气快递公司选用帅气小哥作为门面担当的热潮。  
画面上出现的，正是不久前樱木花道就职的那家公司。

流川枫用余光扫了眼他的表情，立刻转台。

樱木察觉了，说：新闻结束就是篮球比赛。你不是想看？  
樱木见他没有换台的意思，走过去一把夺过遥控器。  
回到之前的频道，新闻节目还没结束，快递公司还在猛烈地宣传。  
他把遥控器扔到沙发上，背对着电视机吃完最后几口饭，说：我不想连你也讨厌我。  
流川把椅子转过来，对上樱木失落的双眼：我怎么会讨厌你。  
樱木欲言又止，隔了一会儿他仿佛下定什么决心，说：我要去当消防员！  
流川枫斩钉截铁：说了不行就是不行。  
樱木急了，捏住流川枫的肩膀：五十次了！我面试失败五十次了！！  
流川枫很淡定：是四十九次，最后一次是意外。  
樱木反应激烈，口气更像是在否定自己：那不是意外！就是因为我做事毛手毛脚打碎客人的花瓶，才会被快递公司辞退的！我觉得我的人生一点价值都没有！没人看得上我，没人信任我，没人爱我。我需要工作！

流川关上电视机：家里有一个消防员就够了，我们约定好的。  
樱木：可是！  
流川：没有可是。找不到工作不是你的问题，是他们的问题。  
樱木丧气地哼了一声：事情不发生在你身上，你倒是说得轻巧！到时候最嫌弃我的就是你。  
流川摇头：我怎么可能嫌弃你？你也从没嫌弃过我成绩差。  
樱木眉头一皱：成绩好本来就没用！我就是最好的反面教材！！我最近总是在想到底哪里不够好，为什么他们都不想录用我呢？是我长得丑吗，还是太高了引人注目？是我头发颜色的问题？也可能是我说话太大声？有口音？笑得不够含蓄？太自来熟了？同样是高中学历，其他人看上去比我靠谱好多！说的话都跟标准答案一样！我说话不讨巧，真的是一无是处！  
流川枫捏住樱木花道的脸颊：不许否定自己！  
樱木还是失落：你说的不算数。  
流川知道樱木处于人生低谷，说什么都没用。  
是时候把想法付诸实践了。  
流川说：你不是觉得没人喜欢你吗，让我们来验证一下！  
樱木揉了揉被捏红的脸颊：怎么做？  
流川枫从背包里掏出一本书《跟我走进油管 通往彩虹世界吃金币 纳豆洋洋酱 著》。  
他把书翻到作者介绍页。  
纳豆洋洋酱，本命水户洋平。2005年起开始运营油管洋洋吃金币频道，以揭秘小钢珠内幕和暴打小钢珠老板让黑心商贩哭爹喊娘等两则短视频快速积聚人气，目前订阅量突破五百万。本人高中辍学，有过不为人知的不良历史，云云。2012年发动抗灾慈善活动，捐款额高达两千万日元。同年登顶感动岩手十佳青年, 是油管东亚地区的杰出励志偶像。

大部分年轻人都知道洋洋酱的大名，樱木也不例外。  
他问：你让我跟他学打电竞？  
流川枫摇头，解释：我总结了一下他受欢迎的原因。三观正，说话有趣，具有同理心。这三点你都有，更重要的是，你长得更好看。大家肯定会喜欢你。  
樱木不解：什么意思，你是要……让我拍视频？  
流川点头。  
樱木大囧：拍什么？  
流川：就拍你的日常生活。这种最简单，人人都喜欢。  
樱木迟疑：没人会看的。  
流川倒是非常自信：绝对有人看。就看你敢不敢。  
樱木：谁不敢！……怎么拍？  
流川：手机，我帮你做后期。  
樱木：这……  
流川：花，你要相信。除了我，世界上还有很多人喜欢你！

樱木看到流川枫坚定的眼神，乌云密布的心里闪过一丝亮光。

2  
樱木花道和流川枫的父母都是本地的桃农。加上住得近，两人从小就粘上了彼此。  
谁也不清楚超出友谊的感情是从什么时候开始萌芽的。  
高一某天放学，樱木花道发现鞋柜里有封粉色情书，喜滋滋地拆开来对好友嘚瑟。  
流川枫当场就黑了脸。  
随后几周，他对樱木进行了冷处理，比如：不再骑自行车带他上下学，中午不再分菜给他吃，体育课打篮球组队不再带他。樱木被迫冷战心里不舒服，他以为流川枫是出于嫉妒。  
时间一长，不舒服就变成了莫名的愤怒。  
不管他如何示好让步，流川枫就是不理他。樱木花道气得要命，一拳砸向他的鞋柜，里头撒出来好多未拆封的情书。那些带红色爱心的封面刺痛了樱木的双眼，于是他气急败坏地跑到停车场找当事人理论，不料目睹校花兼学生会竞争对手向流川枫告白的震撼场面。

樱木脸色发白，紧握的双拳止不住颤抖。他用眼神死死锁住流川枫，如果流川枫答应跟校花交往，他肯定会冲上去海扁他一顿。

我有喜欢的人，流川枫的声音凝固了气流。

校花契而不舍地问你喜欢的人是谁，樱木也跟着紧张起来。  
流川枫双手插在校裤口袋里，拽拽地朝樱木看了一眼，就是那个白痴。

出乎意料的答案让樱木花道傻乎乎地咧嘴笑。  
流川枫装作没看到，开锁，上车。  
自行车踩不动。

他回头一看，红发的飞来之客牢牢拽住了自行车后座。

校花冲到两人跟前：樱木同学，你是不甘心竞选主席输了所以才让流川同学羞辱我？那下次考试我让你得第一！流川同学，请你跟我交往！  
樱木跳上属于自己的专座，一把搂住流川枫的腰宣告主权。  
他瞪着校花说：第一名和主席我都可以让给你。他我不能让！！

隔日，高一新生代表和篮球队冷峻酷男神的恋爱八卦瞬间传遍校园四处。  
然而，两人还没来得及甜蜜就被教导主任连同父母一起喊到了学校。  
老师们苦口婆心加变相威胁说：要以学业为主！不要出现风纪问题！  
流川爸爸不明所以：谈恋爱怎么就成风纪问题了？  
樱木爸爸点头赞同：我和我老婆也是高中就谈恋爱，咱们这代人都一样吼！  
听后，两位妈妈相视一笑。  
老师好言相劝：樱木同学你是新生代表，要起到表率最用！怎么能和吊车尾……！咳咳，你是榜样！流川同学，你应该好好检讨自己！  
樱木没想到和蔼可亲的老师说话如此刻薄，站起来说：老师，校训是平等友爱拼搏！您怎么可以用考试分数来判断别人呢！  
教导主任严肃地要求家长们给出正确的教育，不要把哥们感情当爱情。  
流川枫顶嘴：开学致辞时校长说爱的教育是正确的教育。爱又是包容万象的，男男之间怎么就不是爱了？  
老师面面相觑，用乞求的眼神望向闻讯走来的校长。  
白白胖胖的校长推了推眼镜，他冲家长点头，又看了眼老师们：哦嚯嚯嚯～我们的确没有反对的理由呢。哦嚯嚯嚯。

两人在学校交往时很注意分寸，老师后来也没有刁难。  
灿烂明媚的春光下，爱情的花苗茁壮成长起来。  
二人感情日益加深，高二修学旅行时献出了彼此的第一次。  
流川枫带樱木花道登上富士山，在日出时分发誓无论发生什么都不会离开对方。

校园八卦的更新速度比网速还快。  
校花很快就淡忘了酷哥，其他同学很快就磕上了新一轮多角关系。

高三，人生交叉口。  
流川枫成绩很差，压根没想过上大学。为了早点独立并支持二人的生活，他考上了消防员。  
樱木花道埋头备考大学，艰苦奋斗半年后与分数线失之毫厘。  
人生的多米诺骨牌可能就是从落榜那天起被推倒的。  
流川枫说：你可以再考几次。我一个人挣钱就够了。  
樱木花道说：不行，这样太自私！……我不考了，我明天就去找工作！

不知道是遇了什么邪，樱木花道就是找不到工作。  
快奔溃的时候，一家新兴快递公司录用了他。樱木高兴得手舞足蹈，上班跟打了鸡血一样认真又努力。为了追求时效好评率，他小跑时不料撞到了搬运中的花瓶，花瓶的所有者恰巧就是收货人。眼看客人珍爱的花瓶毁于一旦，樱木当场跪下道歉，但还是没有免去被开除的厄运。

触底，人生低谷。  
生机勃勃的小太阳变成了一滩死水。

不想出门，不想做家务，连爱都不想做了。总之，什么都不想做。

春天，本是万物生长的季节。  
樱木花道整天懒洋洋地缩在阳台上，像极了冬眠时的小动物。

流川枫怎么劝都没用。

某次执勤结束，流川枫在收音机上听到洋洋酱的采访。他说是油管的点击量拯救了他，让他重新认识自己，肯定了自我价值。  
流川枫灵机一动，找到了让樱木花道重拾自信的机会。

3  
这天天气晴朗，是个拍vlog的好日子。

一大早，流川枫就把樱木花道从被窝里拖了出来。  
樱木很久没有拾掇自己了。  
他穿上衣服，刮完胡子，梳好头发看向镜子。  
看到神情涣散的自己，樱木只觉得很陌生。

樱木：好了，然后呢？

流川枫打开手机，对准他：现在开始拍，你就当我不在。

樱木面对镜头有些不自在，站着犹豫了一会儿。  
流川枫说拍日常。  
他的日常无非就是起床吃饭发呆吃饭洗澡看电视睡觉。  
真的要拍这么无聊的东西给别人看吗。

樱木忍不住开口：你该不是想耍我？  
流川枫说：我是认真的。洋洋酱直播睡觉，四小时，点击量就超过三百万。  
樱木半信半疑。  
流川枫想了想：你跑步好看。就从跑步开始拍吧。  
樱木拖拖沓沓地换上跑鞋，漫不经心地做热身，慢慢吞吞地跑起来。

乡间的樱花开得正好，花瓣落在樱木花道的肩上。

流川枫举着手机云台跟在他身后，不吝惜夸奖：跑姿很标准！  
樱木想到以前，骄傲地说：我国中三年马拉松队可不是白呆的，现在照样吊打你！  
流川没有放过这个镜头，笑：那下次我们拍打篮球吧。  
樱木调整步幅：嘁，要拍拍你自己。去球场要两小时，还不如睡觉！

风吹过，油菜花田卷起金色的波浪。樱木适应了镜头的存在，逐渐加快脚步。

流川枫跟拍了一整天。  
花道跑步，购物，吃拉面。  
花道路上遇到两只柴犬停下来逗狗。  
花道回家换衣服，打扫房间，看了一会儿电视。  
花道去邮局拿了老爸老妈寄来的包裹。  
流川枫建议他做个简单的拆箱介绍。  
镜头中的樱木花道举起一盒新鲜芥末根说：据说是静冈县特产，老妈说很好吃。新鲜的不呛鼻，加一点柴鱼片和酱油，可以拌饭吃。要不晚上我们凑合凑合？  
流川枫看着镜头对他点点头，做了一个ok手势。

拍到这里，手机提示电量不足20%。

樱木花道磨着芥末，打趣道：你要是放假每天拍八小时，十个手机都不够。  
流川枫：拍到哪算哪，我买了空间，无限量上传。

樱木把翠生生的芥末倒在亮晶晶的米饭上，撒上一把柴鱼片。  
淡褐色的木质餐桌上是两碗诱人的芥末拌饭。碗边分别摆放着小动物形状的筷托，一红一黑两双筷子。红底汤碗里飘着几根切碎的菜苔。  
樱木：别拍了，快吃饭！  
流川枫迅速拍下照片，以此作为第一期vlog的封面。  
他对初次的拍摄很满意。  
更开心的是，樱木花道有精神了。

樱木花道洗完澡走进卧室，瞧见流川枫正在专心致志地编辑视频。  
樱木翻开他手边的教程：要我帮忙吗。  
流川枫：很快就好了。  
樱木贴近：你的频道叫什么？  
流川枫：rukaruka的花花世界。  
樱木：哈，什么鬼。  
流川：笑什么。  
樱木从后面抱住流川枫：你什么时候走软萌路线了。没水准，标题党。  
流川：我参考了权威意见。叠字是萌系元素，比较容易赚点击率。  
樱木：这样就好了？  
流川：嗯，已经在上传了。  
樱木靠着流川枫，注视起他专注的侧脸。  
睫毛长密，鼻子很高，天生俊俏。  
明亮的黑眸里充盈着笑意，电脑屏幕上的主角正在哼歌洗衣服。  
樱木怦然心动。  
想到这阵子的疏远，他悄悄地把手伸进他睡衣的领口。

卧室里传出一波波亲昵的吮弄声。  
流川枫抿紧嘴唇，快感爆破时，呼吸变得急促。  
樱木趴在他腿间呛红了脸，不自觉舔掉了嘴角的痕迹。  
流川枫抚遍他的全身，轻吻着让他躺好。

伴随一阵沉重的抽拉声，赋闲多日的超薄okamoto君和香喷喷的透明质酸水润君终于重见天日。

4  
流川枫趁年假埋头做剪辑。  
樱木花道完全适应了镜头，说话和神态都越发自然。  
两人趁热打铁，拍完了田间野炊第二期和开车兜风第三期。  
或许是出门和运动的关系，樱木花道情绪高涨一连数日跟流川枫不分昼夜地恶补遗失日常。

期间，流川枫去便利店补充了几盒okamoto君和特惠装水润君。  
他正式订阅了吃金币频道，静音播放了时长近一百二十分钟的路景视频，没有跳过广告。

距离上传第一期vlog已经过去了五天。  
晚上樱木花道和流川枫怀揣着激动又紧张的心情打开了rukaruka的花花世界页面。

播放次数纹丝不动。  
唯一的那次，还是流川枫为了确认效果而点击的。

樱木花道感觉刚从谷底爬出来半米现在又跌了回去。  
他看到视频窗口里尬笑的自己顿时气炸了，一掌拍向流川枫的后背，说：你就是耍我的！根本没人看！赶紧给我删掉！！！  
流川枫也没料到，直言：是他们眼瞎。  
樱木气恼极了，难过极了。  
他听不进流川枫的安慰，也不许他碰。  
他蒙上被子卷住全身，活脱脱是一只受伤的小刺猬。

流川枫郁闷得要命。  
横竖睡不着，他端起电脑走到客厅，反复研究起那个视频。  
封面字体可爱主题明确。主角颜值高身材好。环境自然清新零污染，还可近距离观赏富士山。  
背景音乐？他可是特地节选了最热门组合的最热门单曲。  
好不容易看到花道振作后的笑脸，现在又被打回原形。  
流川枫的愤懑一点都不比樱木少。  
此时此刻他真想拿出扩音喇叭喊所有人来看看可爱美好的花道，给他一些热忱向上的鼓舞。

流川枫死死盯着窗口，疯狂点击键盘上的F5。

突然！

推荐栏里跳出一条秀恩爱短视频，封面上是两个勾肩搭背的年轻小伙。  
标签显示此视频实时最火。

流川枫点进去，观看后写评论。  
ruka：嘁，就这？

每更新一次，推荐列表就推送出一堆同类秀恩爱视频。  
流川枫找到点击量最高的视频，开始疯狂留言。  
ruka：近视上千度？我花比所有人都好看。  
ruka：史前人也来凑热闹？我花比所有人都好看。  
ruka：人工长发塑料脸。我花比所有人都好看。  
ruka：后期专人磨皮？我花比所有人都好看。

很快，流川枫拉踩引流量的举动惹怒了粉丝群。  
无数谴责私信纷至沓来，说得最多的一句就是：你丫个毒唯，什么货色！  
流川枫留下视频地址，统一回复：你们不妨自己来看。

5  
三天后，rukaruka的花花世界订阅量从零涨到一万。  
流川枫上传了第二期和第三期vlog，前前后后点赞数突破三万。  
粉丝们看到像独角兽一样漂亮可爱的花花，视频下全是褒奖和赞美。  
给ruka的谴责私信没有少，只不过内容变了：老婆人见人爱花见花开。但你自己不敢见人？有种辣菜没种出来给人瞅瞅！  
流川枫一律无视。  
等到攒够了留言，他就把樱木花道叫了过来。

樱木：干嘛，不是让你删视频吗！  
流川：你看，订阅突破两万了。  
樱木不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
流川枫让他坐好，从第一条评论开始下拉。

我是爱与正义的勇士：测评完毕。全网质量最高颜值没商量。头发颜色是怎么回事，天生的吗，天呐太好看了吧！如果不是天生请告诉我在哪里染的。靴靴。

骑着小马驹围绕札幌跑一圈：天了噜。这是哪里？静冈还是山梨？富士山美，人更美，好清新好治愈哦！小哥哥身材好棒，可以拍个健身视频吗？嘿嘿嘿，口水滴下来。

没钱坐瑞风就踩脚踏车吹风：233333 惊现akb48的sugar rush！居然还蛮好听的，搭配视频感觉好甜。混血？咋这么高，吃啥长的，肌肉怎么练的，比我私教强多了。我是山梨老乡，好奇职业？怎么从来没见过你？车轮腿，节奏好棒～分享一下健身小妙招。坐等。

makegreatbritaingreater：Such an adorable young man！I love nice-looking asians btw ：）

在长城上拉起俺滴小二胡：（外语不好文字机翻）不容易哟挂梯子哟！！能不能搬运，膝盖下地求！花花年纪好小的哦！满二十大约？宠物爱萌萌哒。站在社畜群体上比心～棒棒棒

撒把河豚毒死你：今天超丧，被劈腿了。看到up的视频，吃晚餐，大哭。巧的是，我也吃了拉面，我也跟你一样讨厌吃笋干。花花，一定要珍惜帮你挑干净笋干和葱花的人（应该就就是ruka？）。哭完了，很感动。前脚掌着地跑步姿势好看！！！！！循环播放也就一百遍吧。运动治百病，花花我们一起加油！

supman：wow dope dude～curious about the other guy. Song's cute know nothing about the lyrics lol. Pretty sure Hana is ruka’s S-U-G-A-R babe lol

柔道少女空手道女王：哈，bgm迷之带感。颜值硬核！这么好资源不开ins？强烈要求日更！！视频剪得太粗糙啦，换个4k高清摄像头。

……

留言长达二十页，樱木花道一条不落地看完了。  
樱木：该不是你花钱请的水军吧？  
流川：当然不是。  
樱木看完又跳回首页，短短四小时内订阅数又涨了三千。  
樱木：居然真的有人喜欢我诶！  
流川没说话，脸上清楚写道我早就告诉过你。

樱木花道在流川枫和网友的积极鼓励下走出了阴霾。  
他拾起了信心。  
这天他去hello work更新履历，路上经过花店。  
花店老板娘居然看过他的视频，免费送了几株含苞待放的郁金香。  
樱木知道流川枫做视频要素材，所以把种花的全过程拍了下来。

流川枫晚上要值班，白天要训练，回家的次数不多。  
樱木花道白天学习英语准备面试，傍晚他会和流川聊天，晚上开始学习如何做视频。  
樱木正在思考下一期拍什么主题，无意间看到了几十条类似的留言。

越来越多的评论要求ruka露出庐山真面目。  
有人说：没胆见人，是不是配不上老婆，所以不敢露面？这对其他秀恩爱up主不公平！  
还有人说：如果ruka不现身就取消订阅，或者粉转黑。

樱木花道最讨厌看到有人诋毁流川枫，回复评论前先征求了一下当事人的意见。  
流川枫早就收到了大量私信，憋了几天没有回应。  
看到花道发来消息，他干脆打定主意：贴个通知，开直播。

6

流川枫洗澡时樱木花道冲进来问等会儿直播穿什么。  
流川建议穿红黑情侣卫衣，目的是让观众一目了然两人的关系。

樱木拿起吹风机帮流川吹头发，他担心直播时出现尬聊，问流川有没有想好说什么。  
流川枫根本不操心，说到时候他们会提些问题大概回答回答就行了。

晚上十点，直播开始，在线人数500+。  
樱木花道朝电脑摄像头招招手，略显拘谨地向互联网另一端的观众说：晚上好，我是hana。  
————————————————————  
哇！帅哥来啦！晚上好晚上好！  
HANA小天使，飞吻～  
哦吼吼，真的超级好看诶！花花你也晚上好。  
刚下班看到健气暖男好疗愈哦，沙发旁的鲜花很漂亮！花瓶很别致！比心  
晚饭吃了啥？ruka呢，不是说要上镜？翘起二郎腿坐等。  
+1  
+999999999999 毒唯快出来！  
rukaruka，赶紧出来，别当缩头乌龟！  
hana好阳光啊，请多笑一笑！  
别说我有点紧张，万一真是个丑男我真替花花不值啊。上帝保佑！  
anyone？ add subtitles perhaps？T0T where is ruka？  
惊为天人！  
跟你视频学做菜味道不错，下次能不能再上传呀！hana干巴爹！  
————————————————————

流川枫从冰箱里取了两瓶绿茶。  
他若无其事地坐下，双臂展开靠在沙发椅背上。  
茶几上比较矮，从镜头里看上去流川枫有股睥睨天下的冷酷感。  
樱木简单地回复了问题，笑着向大家介绍说：这位就是ruka，是我未婚夫，我们在一起……从出生就一直在一起。  
流川枫打开瓶盖递给樱木，对他的陈述表示赞同。  
过了五分钟，樱木前倾身体看了眼评论区，纳闷怎么没人说话。  
直播在线人数在这段时间内暴增十倍，他不太明白发生了什么，对着镜头说了几句谢谢。  
樱木一脸疑问：是断网了吗？wifi没问题呀。如果没有问题我们就下线了，大家早点休……  
还没等他说完，评论和点赞数像尼加拉瓜瀑布一样喷泻而出。

————————————————————————  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷的N次方，活久见神颜惊恐！  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷N+1次方，活久见神颜惊恐！  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷的N+2次方，活久见神颜惊恐！  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷N+3次方，活久见神颜惊恐！  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷N+4次方，活久见神颜惊恐！  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷N+5次方，活久见神颜惊恐！  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷N+6次方，活久见神颜惊恐！  
……  
我次嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷N+11次方，活久见神颜惊恐！抱歉复制霸屏，大佬请受我一拜！

是在做梦吧？我活这么大没见过长这么好看的人，简直甩明星五条街啊！对不起ruka大佬，我年轻不懂事给你发了好多骚扰谴责私信还说你是毒唯，从今天开始我！就是你的毒唯！

CRAVING FOR threesome  
SORRY FOR BEING RUDE HANA LOL

？！！？？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！

这个颜我可以跪舔一万年。太可了！！天作之合！  
……

————————————————————————  
樱木花道连续下拉好几页都好评，朗声笑道：谢谢大家的好意。  
流川枫看樱木开心自然神态愉悦。  
于是观众们欣赏到了一幅幅赏心悦目的画面。  
比如ruka帮hana拉了下卫衣帽子上的绳，顺便偷亲了一口。  
比如ruka抓了几把hana美丽的红头发，说了句今天头发好软。  
比如hana去给ruka拿了一包薯片，两人说柚子胡椒味的薯片味道怪怪的。

流川枫看了眼笔记本电量，终于对观众说了句话：还有10%电量，关机自动结束。  
他的声音透过电缆传到各个角落，再度引爆评论区。

————————————————————————  
卧槽，甲州话是我认为最难听的方言没有之一了。我自扇巴掌三千下。  
酷哥神仙大佬能不能安排一下录个ASMR？这声音，我设了。  
你们别放彩虹屁了大佬根本没在看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！快点提问！提问提问提问！我先来，太激动了我不知道该问什么！疯狂截图中哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
我来我来！大佬看我！！你们最喜欢彼此什么地方？  
谁是top我想问问，不回复也没关系我喜欢自己脑补哈哈哈哈哈。  
不知道是否失礼，请问两人关系是公开的吗？这样在网络上直播会不会有不好影响？私心真的很喜欢你们的视频每天都刷几十遍的小透明问。  
hana说是从小就爱一起了，楼上拜托动脑！是官方认证青梅竹马！  
大家快去给大佬和hana刷播放量啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我把家里三台电脑都开起来了，播放量才是硬通货，大家赶紧去支持！！！  
请问两位！开油管就是为了秀恩爱吗！后续有更新计划吗？会和其他油管主出合作视频吗？

what did he just say？nevermind i am wet already

……

—————————————————————  
评论令人目不暇接。  
两人最终锁定了一个问题，由流川枫进行回答。  
他看着镜头，目光平静：我开直播开油管的目的只有一个，就想给你们看看hana有多可爱多漂亮。后续我们没有更新计划，也不想和别人合作。以上。

说完，电脑屏黑了。

樱木花道拉住流川枫：诶，不更新了？我还存了好多素材呢。  
流川枫一把抱住他：你之前说没人喜欢你，拍视频只是为了验证。现在实验结束了，你的确很招人喜欢。但你是我的，我不准备跟别人分享，明天我就把视频删了。  
樱木认为流川枫的做法很不厚道：你把别人骗过来现在又要抛弃他们吗？  
流川翻了个白眼：我管他们。  
樱木收拾完电脑，说：还是留着吧。偶尔拍点视频也算是给自己做个记录呀！  
流川说了句好吧，扛起樱木走向卧室。

7  
rukaruka的花花世界在直播后一夜成名，短短几周内订阅者数突破十万。  
流川枫工作很忙，樱木花道主动挑起更新视频的大梁。选题写稿出演剪辑上传与粉丝互动等都由他一手包办。流川枫很高兴花道的生活充实起来，可他发现花道在油管上根本就是花孔雀天性释放。

事例1 不爽指数一颗星  
樱木现在每天都会亲自下厨，按照料理书上的菜谱拍做菜视频。他怕流川枫走进来会破坏布景所以不让他进厨房。流川枫下班回家得等至少一个小时才能动筷子。吃完更是有堆积如山的锅碗瓢盆等着他去洗。

事例2 不爽指数三颗星  
油管上有#把我男朋友化成小动物#活动，樱木花道欣然接受邀请。流川枫对化妆没意见但他真的很想睡觉，樱木说那化完我帮你搓背，流川同意。先是面膜补水，然后开始抹乳液，流川枫索性闭上眼，想象这是花道在做脸部按摩感觉倒也不坏。基础护理后，樱木给他上彩妆。流川枫基因好，天生陶瓷肌，完全不需要打光PS。即便是从药妆店买来的开架粉底，涂到他脸上效果都是惊人的。樱木花道学习能力很强，认真配色合理修容，两个小时内打造出了一张可爱又自然的狐狸妆。他用棕黑色的眼线延长了流川枫的眼型，在鼻梁和苹果肌附近分别用橘色金色浅棕色画出了狐狸毛茸茸的感觉。到这为止流川枫毫无不满。可樱木花道一得逞就把答应过的事抛到了九霄云外，致使流川枫产生一种被用完就抛弃的感觉。

事例3 不爽指数有几颗就算几颗星  
接着化妆那件事。  
流川枫等了将近三小时眼看就要公鸡打鸣了，樱木花道还没有上床睡觉。流川枫走到客厅去看他在干什么，发现樱木花道一边做剪辑后期一边在跟粉丝语音聊天。他知道他向来精力无穷活力四射，但是他不希望这些力气花在他以外的人身上。更何况这些粉丝跟他们俩的真实生活毫无联系，能给的不过就是几句好话和几个大拇指而已。他一个大活人在房间里，樱木花道竟敢视若无睹。别说跟他做爱了，樱木就连亲吻的时间都用在了鼠标和键盘上。

虚荣心人人都有，可流川枫没想到樱木花道会沉迷至此。  
用消防的常识来理解这件事：可燃物=花道，燃点=油管，助燃剂=粉丝的吹捧。三者聚合在一起，花道迸发出的火焰越来越旺，眼看就要收不住了。

流川枫走进樱木花道在他面前站了十秒钟，樱木没有抬头。  
流川枫以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺过电脑把频道一键清空。

樱木花道还没来得及反应，气得大吼：你！你干了什么！！  
流川枫口气冷冰冰：让你回到现实。  
樱木头皮发麻气血逆流口齿不清：你知道视频的播放次数有多少吗！！马上就要五十万了！！还有订阅数，还有点赞数！！这些！！！你！！！你知道我花了多少时间吗，你知道吗！！！  
流川枫把可怜的超薄型笔记本扔到沙发上：这些时间你可以做更有意义的事，或者用在我身上。  
樱木花道听流川这么一说有些惭愧，但他做视频可不是为了自己：油管给广告收入！我能挣钱了！是很好的收入来源！我们不是要去美国做试管代孕吗，这就是很好的生育基金啊！  
流川枫生气：我不想要孩子。  
这句话触及了樱木花道的神经，他克制住说：孩子的事订婚的时候说好的，你怎么出尔反尔！  
流川枫：彼此彼此。  
樱木花道脸色一阵青一阵白：什么彼此彼此？你不能拿孩子的事开玩笑！你答应过要孩子的，现在怎么说不想要了？你是在骗我吗？你是随口承诺的吗！  
流川枫没有回答他的问题，口气非常强硬：油管赚钱可以，你人必须是我的，只能是我的。你的心思都铺在那上面，他们算什么，数字而已。  
说完，他摔门而出。  
樱木花道以为流川枫是在顾左右而言他，冲到阳台上骂：你这个烂人！！！

8  
油管上，网红夫夫从此绝迹。  
在家里，冷暴力上演，还是双向加强版。  
流川枫在消防局住了一个星期，某次救援结束后回家换衣服。他想跟樱木和好，一到家却发现他的枕头被子都被扔到了客厅。刚熄灭的火苗蹭得一下窜了上去。  
两个人各有自己的立场，都不想退让服软。只要流川枫在客厅，樱木花道就不会走出卧室。  
樱木花道听到流川枫来来回回内心的动静其实很大。这种焦虑不安只能靠埋头做事来化解。油管没了，他只能拼命准备面试。樱木在此期间刷出了山梨县内英语托业的最高分，得到了一些商社的内推机会。但鉴于他是高中学历，很多公司只想提供派遣职位。劳务派遣就好比一次性筷子，用完就丢，樱木花道不喜欢所以一概拒绝。

樱木走出Hello work时看到飞机在湛蓝色的天空中留下了一道笔直的白烟。

这种时候他总是会想到流川枫，也总是会羡慕他。流川枫对人生的规划非常明确，找到目标就不再动摇了。消防员的笔试很难，中学常年吊车尾的流川枫从来没怕过。他凭借优秀的体测成绩和三个月的突击恶补获得了体制内的正式岗位，十八岁就能承担起两个人的全部生活费。  
可他呢。  
自从大学考试落榜后就跟没头苍蝇一样到处乱飞。他很努力地做每一件事，但到头来都没什么好结果。流川枫跟他一样二十岁，眼看他愈发出色愈发成熟，樱木花道的焦灼感与日俱增。

樱木去超市买东西，结账时被收营员认了出来。  
收营员像看到偶像一样激动万分，问樱木能不能跟她合影。  
樱木婉言谢绝。他领着两大袋东西走回家，被人喊帅哥美男的满足感转瞬即逝。

到家。  
沙发上的床单是叠好的，流川枫已经出勤了。  
不知怎么地，他感到内疚，还有想念。  
樱木放下东西，把头埋到流川的枕头里。  
这家伙死性不改，洗完头直接睡觉！樱木在心里骂了他几句。  
枕套上潮湿的不适感并没有阻止他的眷恋，熟悉的味道里还留了一点令人安心的体温。  
他闭上眼睛，迷迷糊糊地打起瞌睡来。  
蓦然，枕头下某个物体震动起来。  
樱木掀开枕头，看到了流川枫的私人手机上发来一条防火防盗知识的推送。  
没什么大不了的，他自己手机上也收到了。  
樱木把枕被收回卧室，手机又再次震动起来。  
这次是云空间的自动扣款信息，金额高得吓死人。  
一万日元一个月！一个月燃气费加起来都没那么多啊！  
樱木花道第一个想到的可能性是电信诈骗，或者流川枫工资卡密码被盗了。  
他仔细检查银行账户流水确认无误后松了一口气。  
那是怎么回事？  
樱木花道想起流川枫提到买过无限量储存空间，狐疑地打开了云空间。

9

文件名1  
花，我的教官是个大猩猩。  
看到了吗？  
我还没搞明白怎么对焦。

文件名3  
我考完了，肯定没问题。  
现在在神社。  
给你抽到大吉。  
你肯定也没问题。

文件名8  
今天是模拟演练，刚被猩猩骂了。  
他跟你一样，总嫌我跑得慢，等会儿我还要去操场测速。  
他说真正的火场跟模拟的完全不一样，很恐怖。  
你小学有次被开水烫伤，火场的温度大概高了几百倍吧。  
还有叫喊声，哭声。  
听他这么说我还是有点害怕的。

不过你不用怕。  
咱们马上要搬的房子是钢筋结构，抗震等级高，总体来说很安全。  
防灾保险我已经买好了，你是受益人。

文件名10  
花，谢谢你送的护身符。  
我很喜欢。  
一个在背包上，另一个我放柜子里了。

大学考试的事不用在意，只不过是小插曲。  
当初我考消防员还是你辅导的，所以不要怀疑自己。  
Iphone录视频效果还不错，就是云空间挺贵。  
我现在买了每个月5G，似乎不太够用。

文件名13  
花，我爱你。  
顺便给你看看你睡着流口水的傻样。  
在一起久了习惯会传染，看来是真的。

文件名23  
怎么样，是不是很帅？  
记住，你男人是最帅的。  
没想到消防员制服还挺适合我的，就是特别沉。  
防护靴，头盔，还有水管，每天扛着训练我的腹肌已经很明显了。  
把镜头凑近给你看一下。  
看到没？  
喜欢吗？  
晚上你会看到的。  
继续去训练了。

文件名50  
我说那些公司就是有眼无珠，你别往心里去。  
以后指不定你会碰到更烂的人更糟糕的事。  
总之别往心里去。

万事有我，饿不死。  
再不济家里还有田。  
爸爸妈妈还老是寄蔬菜过来，白菜和胡萝卜太多都烂掉了。

如果我哪天不在你身边，你就重复播放这些话。  
樱木花道是天才，你是最棒的！  
樱木花道很聪明，你是最棒的！  
樱木花道又帅又可爱，你是最棒的！

我要是不在，你会喜欢上别人吗？  
我得好好活着，当我没说吧。

文件名53  
火场真的很恐怖。  
花，你要注意安全。  
如果遇到火灾，记得我告诉你的逃命方式！  
改天我再带你演练一下。  
定期巩固，才能成为本能。

文件名59  
我忘了告诉你。  
下午在车站碰到安西老师和他夫人了。  
跟他们喝了茶，桌上的点心是老师送的。  
老师问我们还在不在一起。  
我说当然。  
他还是哦嚯嚯嚯，意义不明。  
他比教我们那会儿胖了好多。  
脸上的肉一抖一抖的。

文件名77  
早上你睡着的时候勃起了。  
不客气。

文件名96  
新闻说最近十年消防员死亡人数是3～5人。  
幸好你听劝没当消防员。  
现在火灾不多，车祸到是每天都有。  
昨天宫城队长那人手不够，我去支援了。  
还搭了一次直升飞机。  
车祸现场惨不忍睹，全是血。  
看得我一天都不想吃饭。  
你开车千万不能超速。  
切记。  
还有定期要保养，更新驾照，认真对待测试。  
在手机里设个备忘。

文件名100  
这个视频居然录了100个，空间不够了。  
你肯定不知道我什么时候录的。  
我告诉你吧。想你的时候。  
花，我爱你。  
谢谢你准备的便当，记得别吃太多盐。

文件名123  
生日快乐。  
我知道你现在最需要的是一份工作和认可。  
吃蛋糕的时候我帮你一起许愿了。  
不要着急。  
不要难过。  
以后也是如此。

我记得高中有篇课文讨论幸福。  
写了什么我忘了，总之是些冠冕堂皇的话。

我是这么想的。  
能看到爱人，就是你，每天在我身边。  
能陪你散步购物，做点无聊的事。  
能让你一次又一次高潮。  
就是幸福。

希望你每天都幸福。

文件名144  
你不能做理疗师。  
我当着你面说过在这里重申一遍。  
手劲太大，也就我受得了，换个人得被你拍死。

文件名158  
岛根这地方什么都没有。  
跑了一万米没找到一家星巴克。  
没带你来是正解。

猜我刚刚在干什么？  
看你的成人礼照片自慰。

文件名169  
感觉现在体力比从前好多了。  
消防队要跑马拉松，我报名了。  
国一马拉松我被你套圈了。  
这次不会了。  
永远不会了。

文件名178  
这个视频和前面带括号的177不是同一个。  
保存的时候忘记改名字，我现在才发现。不想重新改了。  
你最近都不怎么笑了，怎么样才能让你打起精神来呢？

文件名199  
上次的工厂爆炸案的幸存者给消防局写了感谢信。  
发了特别奖金，还蛮多的。  
我存在你的账户里了，你不是要生育基金吗。  
你喜欢小朋友，要是能生一个跟你一样的小猴子应该也不是什么坏事。  
但我其实挺烦小孩的。  
我觉得你会被抢走。  
知道你会说我幼稚。  
随你怎么说，我爱你是不会变的。

不敢想象你一个人把他养大。  
爸爸妈妈会帮忙，你不要逞强。  
我工作的时候很小心，不会拿生命冒险。  
万一的话。  
我说万一。  
你不能怪你自己，是我不让你当消防员的。  
真的太危险了。  
如果出事故，也不是任何人的错。  
你会难过，但一定要活下去。  
开开心心地活下去。  
如果有人喜欢你，要来给我看一下。  
如果阳光强烈，代表我同意。  
如果是阴天或者雨天，那就代表我不同意。  
来之前请三思。  
宝宝只能叫我爸爸，只能姓流川或者樱木。  
如果另外的人不同意，你也不用考虑了。  
他肯定是个混蛋。  
（停顿10分钟）  
不会有人比我更爱你。  
不能忘记我。  
以上都是假设。  
我当然会跟你一起把他养大。

文件名214  
这个序号正好是我们第一次的日期。  
早上我还梦到了，很巧。  
有机会我们再去一次冈山，再坐一次脚踏过山车。

那天你的身体好热。  
甚至有种被烫伤的错觉。  
我喜欢你坐在我身上自己动。  
我很喜欢这个姿势。  
你把我的头抱得很紧，我能亲遍你的胸口。  
那里的反应很强烈，会变得很硬。稍微舔一舔，你就受不了了。  
你投入的时候老是含住我的耳朵，发出的声音真的很色。  
后面一吸一吸的。  
其实你很霸道。  
有时候你想先爽，还装模作样。  
纯属多虑。  
我喜欢你的霸道。  
不介意你先爽。  
但你只能跟我用这个姿势。

文件名243  
我们两个月没亲热了。  
希望这种事情不会再发生。  
你不在状态，我原谅你。  
因为我爱你。

我让前辈和后辈都不要用那家快递公司和搬家公司。  
混淆视听推卸责任没种的管理层都不是好东西。  
撞到花瓶真的不是你的问题！

文件名255  
马上开始要集中训练，不能每天回家。  
我爱你。  
照顾好自己。  
少吃点拉面套餐，难怪你腰上变软了。

副本 文件名 255  
备忘  
买纳豆的书。  
有点不可思议，那家伙开六个频道还日更。  
有种。

上一个让我认为有种的是你。  
花，心情不好看看纳豆酱。  
感觉他会更新一辈子视频。

文件名 287  
第一个视频上传了。  
背景音乐有点口水，但是歌词不错。  
听了几十遍我都会唱了。

不管你走哪条路 总免不了走弯路  
一段段曲曲折折 一段段坑坑洼洼  
疲乏心累时常有 勇往直前手拉手  
闭上双眼不惊慌 来点甜蜜怎么样 

S-U-G-A-R  
jump into my racing car  
jump into my arms babe  
最后一句是我改编的，语法对吗

每次做完你都睡好沉，我这么唱你都没醒。  
可爱。

文件名321  
网络挺有意思的。  
就算人不在了，以前的痕迹还在。  
不过你别沉迷，别太当真。  
听说纳豆洋洋酱停更是因为过劳住院。  
你别再熬夜了。

文件名331  
大白痴，记住我这张愤怒的脸！

文件名333  
我还在生气。  
祝你面试好运。

樱木从第一个视频跳着看到最后一个。  
整个合集中总共录了333个短视频，都是流川枫以防自己不在后留给樱木花道的。  
第一个视频是两年半前录的，拍摄时间和时长没有规律。  
短的只有三秒，只说我爱你三个字。

10  
樱木花道来到消防中心门口。  
他很快就在橘黄色的人群中找到了流川枫的身影。他正扛着水管在队长的命令下穿越障碍，拉上绳索踩着墙壁从一楼爬上五楼。  
半个多小时后，消防队结束第一回训练。流川枫解开头盔擦汗，一转身就看到了他。

流川枫跟队长打了声招呼，小跑向樱木。  
流川注意到他的眼睛红通通的，连忙问：怎么了，家里出什么事了？  
樱木从口袋里掏出他的手机递给他：你忘带了。  
流川枫接过手机，目光停留在樱木脸上：谢谢。到底怎么了？是面试没过吗？  
樱木摇头，心口一酸：对不起，我不应该骂你是烂人，我才是烂人。你能原谅我吗？  
流川枫：谁都会说气话，我没放在心上。  
樱木看着浑身湿透又脏兮兮的流川枫，眼泪不争气地流了下来：我看到你拍的视频了。  
流川枫有点惊讶，但他没说什么。  
樱木：你以为用这些视频就能打发我了？我告诉你，你要是敢有三长两短，老子马上就去当消防员！我还可以去当卧底当刑警，再不行我去当黑社会！让你渡三途川的时候也不安心。什么晴天雨天的，谁管你！你敢撒手我就敢不要脸！我肯定会当着你的面跟别人做，直到把你气到活过来！  
流川：……  
樱木举起右手，无名指上的戒指在路灯下发出淡淡的金属光泽：你在富士山上发过誓，这辈子不会离开我，我也肯定不会放过你。  
流川淡淡一笑，走过去拥抱樱木，凑到他耳边说：你很霸道。  
樱木努力平复心情。他吸了吸鼻子，紧紧抱住流川：知道就行！油管的事我让步，但是孩子的事我不会让步的！你……你到底想不想要！  
流川抚摸樱木的背，轻声说：要，但我同意要孩子是因为你。如果在孩子和你之间只能选一个，我肯定会毫不犹豫选择你。但是那时候我觉得……我会失去你。  
樱木：你真是死脑筋，其实你不用这么想。  
流川：那我怎么想？  
樱木：我想要观众，你想要我，最好的办法就是生孩子。这样我们一辈子都会有观众，还是死忠粉。我也只会属于你一个人。  
流川：孩子不是工具。  
樱木：没错！他们是最好的观众。主角就是你和我，所以，缺一不可！  
流川：歪理。  
樱木：是真理！  
流川：我说不过你。  
樱木：那你就只能听我的。

说着说着，樱木花道把流川枫压到墙上吻了起来。流川枫把手伸进他的牛仔裤还想再摸一把臀部时，训练场上的队长暴吼：流川枫在哪里？快给我滚回来！

樱木花道等他结束训练后一起回家。

两人一进家门就不管不顾地脱掉彼此的衣物，迫不及待想继续两小时前未完成的事。  
流川：花，大门没关。  
樱木白了他一眼：闭嘴，吻我。  
方圆一公里内除了田还是田，关不关门无所谓，喊破天喊破地都没人管。  
流川枫把樱木花道顶在墙上干。觉得不够深，他让他背过去抬起一条腿，随后重重地刺入。

两人回到卧室，这次是流川枫最喜欢的姿势。

从下往上的贯穿力度越来越大，樱木有点坐不稳。  
泻过两次的部位在流川枫结实的腹肌上不断摩擦，很快又要抬头了。  
流川：这么有感觉？  
樱木：别讲废话！  
流川枫腾出一只手打算帮樱木加速快感，却被他握住了手腕。  
樱木：就这样，你再用点力。  
流川：再用力我怕你吃不消。  
樱木：嘁，你小瞧……啊，很痛！  
流川：你让我用力的。  
樱木：我没让你用蛮力！你…嗯……别停……越来越硬了  
流川：软了怎么做。  
樱木：哈啊……我说你的肌肉硬！！  
流川：这样才有耐力。  
樱木情不自禁地咬住了流川枫的耳朵，拼命配合他的上下起伏。  
樱木：啊、啊……你吸我一下……嗯  
流川：快了吗。  
樱木：慢一点慢一点……  
流川：花？  
樱木：嗯？  
流川：其实还有一个文件。  
樱木已经分不清东南西北了，含糊地问：什么。  
流川：跟你的性爱视频。

此话一出，樱木忽然浑身颤栗，射了。  
流川枫也忍到极致，用力抓住樱木的屁股射在了他的里面。  
樱木抓住他喘着粗气：马上给我删掉！账号被盗怎么办！！  
流川枫大笑：骗你的，没想到你这么容易上钩。  
樱木花道大掌一挥，流川枫白皙的后背上瞬间显出一个火辣辣的红掌印。

尾声

从哪里跌倒就从哪里爬起来。  
樱木花道决定考大学，流川枫举双手赞成。但学费是个问题。

流川：国立第一年差不多要一百万，先用生育基金好了。  
樱木：不行！那是给宝宝们的钱！  
流川：你打工？那复习怎么办？  
樱木：我找到一份补习班兼职！晚上工作五小时，剩下来的时间我准备考试。  
流川：别逞强。  
樱木：还有六个月呢！绝对行！  
流川：这么自信？  
樱木：因为我是天才，我最棒！

人生的际遇有时候很神奇。  
樱木花道兼职上英语课的视频被同学传到网上。  
一度遗失的网红摇身一变成为了广受学生好评的补习班老师。  
樱木花道为了装成熟带上黑框眼镜穿西服西裤的样子又收获了一大票粉丝。

流川：补习班同意你上传视频吗？  
樱木：他们巴不得呢。我可没空！  
流川：我有空。

流川枫买了一台新型4k摄像机架在补习班教室里。  
ruka账号下的rukaruka的花花世界频道再生。  
同时他还设立了一个新的频道名为My dear mr hana，主要更新英语教学视频。  
樱木花道一门心思备战考试，成功考入国立大学教育专业。  
他拿到录取通知书的那天，正逢频道订阅人数突破一百万。  
流川枫极少数情况下才会出镜。  
比如跟花道一起庆祝考取大学的vlog里，观众可以从汽车后视镜里看到带鸭舌帽的他。  
出镜三秒，五十万点赞。

樱木花道其实想说流川枫可以出一个健身视频，但话到嘴边又咽了下去。

晚上睡觉前，流川枫就某件事征求樱木的意见。  
流川：队长问我愿不愿意去拍宣传片。  
樱木：？？？  
流川：其他人也参加，就是露个上半身。  
樱木：不准！想都别想！跟他说你家属不同意！  
流川：……  
樱木：直播已经是底线了。你要是再露个上半身，那还得了！？  
流川：你不是喜欢观众？  
樱木：此言差矣！这就跟sex video一样，只能自己留着享用。  
流川：难怪。你上回是不是偷拍我了？  
樱木：我是光明正大地拍。  
流川：不怕账号被盗？  
樱木：光盘，液态硬盘。old-school，锁保险柜里了。你的我也帮你刻录了，不用谢。  
流川枫笑。  
他从柜子里取出一个信封，递给樱木。  
流川：提前祝你生日快乐。  
樱木：请假单？机票……拉斯维加斯？  
流川：局里规定提前三个月请年假，你七月份放暑假。当天领完结婚证就顺便度蜜月。

樱木花道感动极了，一想到后天开学他就有点舍不得。

樱木：长野不算远，要不我天天回来吧！  
流川：不是为了省交通费才租公寓的吗。  
樱木：那我想你了怎么办。  
流川：你不是拍了好多？  
樱木：平面的当然比不上立体的，没有这么好的手感。  
流川：有时间就来看你。时候不早了，还不睡？  
樱木：睡睡睡！明天还要整理东西。  
流川：你手放那里，让我怎么睡？

樱木翻了个身，扯下他的内裤：假正经，樱木老师喜欢诚实的学生。  
流川枫轻叹一声，情欲逐渐觉醒。  
樱木花道加大力量揉搓，粉嫩湿热的舌苔绕着顶端反复舔舐。  
他卖力吞吐，时不时发出色色的声响。嘴里那根周身湿漉漉的，可最上面什么动静都没有。  
樱木怀疑流川枫是故意的，所以报复似地吸住了他。  
流川枫的眼睛又黑又亮，瞳孔瞬间放大了。  
流川：樱木老师，有个小建议。  
樱木调整呼吸节奏，用舌尖戳了戳孔缝：我这么优秀还要改进？  
流川：下死点没到位，无法完成工作冲程。  
樱木脸一红：你物理不及格居然还记得。  
流川按住他的红脑袋：学以致用。  
樱木没有正儿八经地试过，跪坐在流川腿间调整了几次姿势，还是觉得哪里别扭。  
流川枫受不了他左右磨蹭，拉住樱木的腿让他背对自己趴好。  
流川枫轻轻拉下他的内裤，用力拍了一下。  
流川：樱木老师，不上课我就早退。  
樱木：流川同学，做人要懂尊师重道！  
流川枫会意，咬住他那根的同时伸进一根手指。  
樱木尽量含到最深，喉咙收缩摩擦几下，可流川把他弄得太舒服导致他根本无法集中精神。  
樱木干脆全心全意享受起来，偶尔会亲几下或者舔一舔对方膨胀的根部。  
快节奏的前后夹击下，他爽得叫了出来。  
流川坐起来把樱木翻身，将两条长腿架到肩上。随后，他毫不留情地把上半身的重量压在樱木身上。  
樱木腰部腾空，断片了几秒。  
等到巨物毫无征兆地顶入，他才急了：我错了，我不应该半途而废，我不喜欢这个体位！啊、啊……换一个吧，求求……啊、啊……  
流川：休想。  
流川枫痛快地抽插起来，动作里还带了些惩罚性质。他不许樱木勾他肩膀，全权掌控  
着活塞运动的着力点，节奏，力道，还有速度。  
底下的人口中乱叫，手臂乱挥。  
樱木：我真的错了，啊啊……腰会断的！！  
流川：你的能耐我最清楚。  
……  
樱木：胸口闷……喘不过气了，啊、嗯、嗯……  
流川：少装可怜。  
……  
樱木：枫…这样亲不到…不吻你没办法高潮

流川枫狂暴的动作稍停，他拨开樱木汗湿的额发，把他的腿放了下来。  
就知道这招屡试不爽。  
樱木花道狡黠一笑，立刻坐起搂住流川枫诱人的脖子亲吻起来。  
他扭动腰部，让抽插的速度放慢：我错了。这样你舒服吗？还是……这样？  
樱木低下头轻咬他的耳廓，他知道这里是流川枫的敏感点，勾起舌尖舔完左耳舔右耳。在细密周到的爱抚下，白皙的耳朵红得像春日的桃花。  
流川枫没有说话，只是专注地看着樱木。  
视线交汇，他们热切地缠绵深吻。  
临界点到来时，流川枫咬住他的乳首，冲刺变得非常猛烈。  
樱木收紧在他背后交叉的双腿，使两人紧密嵌合。  
他不断对流川枫喊着我爱你我爱你，恨不得把他包裹进每一个细胞。

四月一日  
流川枫送樱木花道去信州大学。  
两人在大学门口拍了一张合影。  
樱木花道作为教育学部的新生代表上台发言。  
致辞的最后，他说：

我发言的主题是爱  
教育离不开爱  
人生也是如此

在此我要特别感谢一个人  
因为他 我找到了前进的方向 因为他 我的人生才能无比充实

前行的道路上  
或许不会一帆风顺  
或许充满艰难险阻

但只要有爱 我们就能无所畏惧  


end

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇集合了所有我和朋友喜欢的元素  
> 认为是完成度最高的 非常圆满 很开心了
> 
> *akb48的歌词是自己渣翻  
> *油管主我真的是非常非常非常想写一万年  
> *洋洋酱是有原型 叫hikakin 作为同年代人我非常佩服他  
> *这篇流花绝对是我心目中最想展现的 自然 洋气 充满爱 自己很感动


End file.
